Fifty Shades of protecting Anastasia
by Thali.IL
Summary: When Ana moves to Bellevue to live with her mother and new step-father she gets to meet Mia and Kate on her first day of school. Join her while she navigates through family problems and the complicated live of a teenager on the brink to adulthood. Christian/Ana HEA story


Hey everyone,

this is my first story on this site, I hope that you enjoy it.

As I am very new to story writing and with English not being my first language I am grateful for reviews of any type, so that I can improve my writing.

* * *

Fifty Shades of protecting Anastasia

Ana Pov

Coming to a new school has always been something I hated. With my mother getting married five and divorced four times since my fifth birthday you would think I had gotten used to it, but until now I still didn't like it.

I actually liked my last school best, which probably also had to do with the fact that I lived with Ray at that time, my mother's third husband whom I saw as my real father, as I had never liked the other four.

Sadly, Ray had died from a heart attack shortly after the beginning of the summer holidays, pretty unexpected because he lived quite healthy and had only turned 42, so with the start of the new school year I would be a student at "Bellevue High". It was a rather fancy school, where I would most likely not fit in, but as my mother's current husband was very rich it was expected that I went to the private school that was only few minutes from my new home.

Pretending to be the "picture perfect family" that we definitely were not, my mother had planned a summer vacation lasting until the last day of my holiday, so after coming back just this afternoon I would have to go to school tomorrow morning, bruised and battered from the last weeks, and also not knowing anyone at the school or any of the neighbors.

I didn't sleep much that night, partly because of my anxiety of starting at a new school, partly because I was my ribs were still hurting whenever I made an unfortunate move. At five in the morning I had enough and decided to get up and make breakfast, hoping that I could leave the house before my mother or step-father woke up.

Walking downstairs I laid my bag close to the door, so I could leave right after having eaten. As usual I make pancakes and scrambled eggs, putting enough for Stephen and my mother into the oven to keep warm. Although it is only six o' clock I packed my lunch and left the house quietly, happy to be able to avoid Stephen. Figuring that it is too early to turn up at school I sat down on a bench in the park that is on my way, and started reading my favorite book until it is time to go to school.

Right when I start to pack my stuff to walk to school two girls appear from the direction I came from more than an hour ago. Trying not to make myself know I continue packing my stuff. "Hey, are you new here?" Looks like they noticed me anyway, hopefully they are not like some of the snobby girls at the previous schools I went to. "You know, we have been living here since forever and I never saw you, so that makes me think that you just moved here. Do you want to walk to school with us? Assuming that you go to Bellevue High because that's actually the only school around here. Sorry, I didn't introduce us, I'm Mia, this is my friend Kate." They seem rather nice, I could see myself becoming friends with them, I think. Then I notice both of them looking at me expectantly, even the bubbly girl called Mia doesn't say anything. "I'm Ana", I introduce myself, realizing that that's what they were waiting for. "That's a pretty name, is it an abbreviation?" The blond one, Kate, asks. "Umm, it's short for Anastasia, no one ever calls me that though" I explain.

When I stand up to walk to school with them Mia tries to hug me, but I flinch, which she apparently notices because she immediately takes a step back. "Oh, you don't like being touched either, huh? Is it okay to touch your hands?" Seems like she knows someone else who doesn't like touching. Though technically it's no problem for me to touch other people, I just don't like it happening unexpectedly. "Because we have that really cool handshake but we never have reason to use it because we usually hug. Anyway, this is our handshake." she shows me some rather complicated handshake, I'm not sure I'll remember everything tomorrow, then we decide that it's best if we go to school, seeing as we only have 20 minutes until the first lesson starts and I still have to get my timetable.

During the 10-minute walk Kate and Mia tell me all that I need to know about the students and teachers at school. Who the friendly people are and whom I should better avoid. From what I can tell so far, they both seem really nice, hopefully I'll have classes together with them. As I usually learn better in a group I like the concept of learning groups a lot, but in my opinion, it only works if you get along with the people you learn with.

Walking through the school gates I realize that Mia and Kate must be quite popular, as they immediately start greeting most of the people we walk by. They introduce me as well, then the three of us enter the school, so that they can show me around a bit and also because I am supposed to show up in the secretary's office. On our way, there we pass a group of guys, who apparently are the rowing team. As Mia explains to me, most of them are in the two grades above us, including Mia's brother Christian. I would have liked to meet him, to see whether he is similar to Mia personality-wise, but it looks like he hasn't arrived yet.

When I get out of the office five minutes later with my new schedule I see Mia and Kate outside, waiting for me. Just as I get closer Mia hugs a guy, probably a few years older than us. As soon as she sees me getting closers she grabs my hand, pulling me to them. "So, this is Christian, my older brother." she tells me grinning. He extends his hand, maybe Mia told him about me flinching back from touching, I think. Then I shake his hand in greeting, freezing when I feel a shock running through my hand and all through my body.


End file.
